Deep Within
by Gamarie.Kills
Summary: "Caroline Forbes, is my sister, half sister actually and not some long distance never heard of each other type either. I don't know if this -thing- is happening to her too but I do know that her mom passed away a few weeks ago and without someone out there to protect her. They will go after her. They've been wanting her gone for a -long- time, Klaus."


Disclaimer: I don't own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries. That's Julie Plec and L.J. Smith respectively.

Hello, I just want people to know that I'm gonna play around with events of both shows to fit this story. Thank you for reading and if you can please review!

* * *

Klaus sat in his favorite brooding chair drinking scotch and thinking about the state of his life. The fire crackling and burning the wood only added drama to the moment. Lucky for him his siblings weren't here not home, or else he would have to suffer endless commentary. He took another drink and sunk deeper in his chair, putting his legs up on the ottoman.

He was in New Orleans, the most magical city he's ever known. A city that he built and everything felt, lackluster. There was something missing from the town that once shown so brightly in his mind. Caroline. The girl who had out lit every beauty he'd ever encountered in the 1000 years he'd walked this earth.

Without her to share all of this with, made everything so drab. Not that it did him any good to think about such things. She wasn't ready to join him even if she'd already confessed to wanting to. He'd given her a thousand years, he had no doubt that, that suborn woman would make him wait every second of it.

The wolf inside him grew restless, longing for his mate. He knew they were soulmates, he was just waiting for Caroline to realize it too. For now, he would have to keep himself busy. Some nights that meant sitting alone drinking himself to sleep others it meant spending time with a discount version of her. Camille.

The scent of someone that wasn't supposed to be there brought him back. She was more of an ignorable headache, but still one, nonetheless.

"I see you were left you behind. Your free to escape anytime you'd like." He told the girl who smiled and took his kindness as an invite to sit down on the couch across from him. Buggers.

She wasn't even his pet she was Kol's bloodbag before he went too far and Elijah stepped into save her. Still she remained with them of her own will. It made Elijah and Klaus very curious as to her why but when compelled to tell the truth she just said she couldn't go home. Elijah, the honorable, the responsible, would not throw her out since he had turned her.

Klaus would have killed her but there was something about the girl's eyes that reminded him of something pleasant. Pleasant enough to let her live. Maybe it was the girls bronzed skin that contrasted her light blue eyes. Maybe it was because he had an affinity for blue eyes in general. Whatever it was, it was enough.

"Your hiding something, everyone here can tell. It's only a matter of time before we figure it out. You haven't been much trouble, no one would miss you or hunt you down. Now would be the best time to leave." He tried again. The girl rarely spoke. Most of the time she just watched. Rebekah had grown fond of that. Someone that could listen to her babble without complaining but Klaus didn't find it as charming. Still the girl wasn't without her uses.

"You look lonely." The girl said quietly, with those same annoying studying eyes.

"I assure you I wish I was. If you want to have a heart to heart with someone I'm not that person, wait for Rebekah or Elijah to return. Leave me be." Klaus snapped at the girl, who still didn't show any fear.

"I've been wanting to ask you something and it has to be you." The girl tried again speaking with caution. It was the most he'd ever heard her say.

"I'm not interested, Love. Sorry to disappoint you." Klaus answered adding a roll of his eyes. The last thing he needed was to bed Kol's old bloodbag that Elijah turned.

"Not that!" The girl answered with a laugh. Klaus looked at her with a suspicious eye. Why was she so comfortable here? Especially with him? Why was this girl who mostly lived in the shadows of his house, being so bold?

"You were turned by magic…into a vampire. Did you know, even before, did you know you had a wolf? Could you feel it?" She asked boldly. The questions surprised Klaus who was now giving her his full attention.

"And why would you ask something like that?" Klaus asked now 1000% suspicious of the girls motives.

"I would also like the hear the answer to that." Elijah said walking into view with Kol in tow. Kol watched her, as if warning her not to say too much. Which could have worked had Elijah not been there. She couldn't/wouldn't fight Elijah.

She took a deep breath and started again.

"I think…I'm on a similar boat." She told Elijah.

"What do you mean?" Both brothers said at the same time, shooting each other a look.

Kol walked in front of Elijah. "Darling perhaps we should take this upstairs, I'll tell you all you need to know. Let's leave Niklaus to his brooding" Kol had an idea of what she was about to say and it wasn't something he wanted out. He could taste something in her blood before…

"Kol, let the girl talk." Elijah commanded.

The girl took the book from the coffee table and opened it, holding it in front of her. Her eyes closed as she mouthed words, the pages began to turn by themselves. Her eyes opened slowly and she closed the book.

Klaus pointed at the girl as if she was the devil's mistress. "That's…not possible!"

Kol cursed to himself, he had suspected as much. He didn't want to give that girl special attention but Elijah had stepped in to watch her and it made his job easier. History had repeated itself again and Kol had wanted to use it to his advantage. That would be nearly impossible now.

Elijah spoke, trying to actually be helpful in the situation.

"Mother used a spell to suppress your wolf keeping it away from the side of you that was human. So, when she turned all of us you were able to turn as well. Perhaps someone suppressed your magic and the same thing happened." Elijah answered with wonder.

"I don't think so, as the resident witch expert, as soon as you turned her…all magic would have died and left the body. This must be a magic trick. Darling there is no need for this. We weren't going to throw you out. Elijah is too honorable for that." Kol intercepted.

"Kol has a point. If it was that easy to create hybrids I would have done so, a long time ago! You need doppelganger blood for that to happen!" Klaus snapped. The idea that it would have been this easy to make different types of hybrids angered him. All that wasted time…

"You've been with us for two years, not once have you said your real name. Now that you're finally talking. I'd like to know it and not the one that Kol gave you." Elijah was looking down at the girl straight into her eyes.

The girl looked at Klaus and then back to Elijah. "It's Emilia."

"Emilia! Well that wasn't so hard, was it. So Emilia is there any chance there are others like you out there. A vampire witch could prove very useful to me." Klaus spoke, warming up to the idea of the girl. Now that she had a bigger purpose.

"There might be one but I wouldn't get too excited." Emilia cautioned.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because there is already a bounty on her head and if you present her to the world as this…whatever this is…our family will unleash all the hunters at their disposal to get her. Well and me, but we both know you don't care about me." Emilia said honestly.

Klaus looked at the girl getting up from his chair. "I can kill your family, that's not a problem." Klaus dismissed, it made Emilia smile.

"Why do you assume that Niklaus will have more care over this girl. Who is she to you, Emilia?" Elijah asked.

"She and I share the same father. Different mothers. We were adopted into the same family by two of his sisters. Who knows who our real mothers are but if they were witches, it makes sense why we never heard about them at all. The Forbes are a prideful bunch of hunters. They don't want anyone who will taint the bloodline." Emilia said looking at Klaus.

"Forbes." Klaus repeated a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Caroline Forbes, is my sister. And not some long distance never heard of each other type of sister. We used to be close till she moved away. I don't know if this is happening to her too but I do know that her mom passed away a few weeks ago and without someone out there to protect her. They will go after her. They've been wanting her gone for a long time." Emilia explained.

Klaus growled. "What are you really doing here, who sent you!" He yelled ready to rip her throat out.

"I never lied! I can't go home! They know I have a connection with Caroline and they want to use me to lure her out. But you're not wrong I came here to find you because I thought she was with you! I wanted to warn her of things they had been planning." Emilia

"Why would you think that Ms. Forbes was with Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Because Caroline's mom told everyone that Caroline was sired and mated to Klaus Mikaelson."

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnnn


End file.
